1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable hard disk housing assembly, and in particular to a hard disk housing assembly that is suited to desktop computers, servers and storage servers and is easy to remove.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic appliances such as conventional desktop computers, servers and storage servers usually include hard disks used to store the required data. The hard disks are usually installed at hard disk cradles of the electronic appliances.
There is a conventional removable hard disk housing which has a bezel assembled on its front surface. A rotatable and adjustable handle is positioned at the bezel of the removable hard disk housing (hard disk tray), and a hook is positioned at the handle and used to hook a pin of the bezel. Thus, the handle is secured to touch a power switch when the handle is in folded state.
However, there is no effective mechanism in the conventional hard disk tray to secure the hard disk in so that the hard disk tray is easily to fall off when the hard disk tray is subjected to impact during delivery. Thus, the hard disk may be damaged.
In addition, the hook is usually positioned at one side of the hard disk tray so that force used to secure the hard disk cannot be equally distributed. It is likely for the hard disk to be rotated when the hard disk tray is subjected to external force. Thus, connectors of the hard disk may be damaged or quality of data transfer of the hard disk is not good.